


to your satisfaction

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [50]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Butlers, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Maids, Multi, PWP, Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The idea was all Edelgard's, though Hubert doesn't mind nearly as much as he may claim.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Poll Fics [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 42





	to your satisfaction

Hubert doesn’t agree with Edelgard’s idea, less because of his own involvement, and more because of hers. Though he was reluctant, in the beginning, to admit his closeness to their professor, that has become easier to deal with especially since it is a bond that he and Edelgard share as well.

And, if either of the women wanted him to do something like this for them, he supposes he wouldn’t be able to object for long. After all, he has already spent his entire life thinking of himself as a servant, so the role would not be a hard one for him. However, for Edelgard herself, the emperor of Adrestia, to take on a role like that, even in the bedroom, even just for fun...it doesn’t sit well with Hubert, not in the least.

But she finds the fancy butler uniforms and the fancy maid uniforms, and she manages to find one to fit each of them. and decides that it would be a lot of fun to pretend to be Byleth’s servants, and serve her in a few, very specific ways.

Hubert tries to protest all the way until the end, but Edelgard’s decision is final, and he assists her in playing the role of Byleth’s servants. Byleth, who has never been particularly dominant. Byleth, who always prefers to let the two of them boss her around in bed, and who is actually overwhelmingly submissive, so much so that she often seems like an entirely different person from their cold and confident professor. But that doesn’t mean that she can’t appreciate the uniforms, and soon falls into her role of giving them orders, telling them exactly how to pleasure her.

Hubert is to fuck her while remaining as dressed as he can, which isn’t surprising. She likes the way the outfit looks on him, a bit different from the attire she’s used to seeing him in, though it’s not as if she can properly appreciate it when she has him bend her over to fuck her, so that she get up underneath Edelgard’s skirt, and eat her out while Hubert fucks her.

But this is what their temporary mistress wants from them, and they’re in no position to refuse an order. Hubert tries not to think about the orders he would give to Byleth, were their roles how they ordinarily are, as he digs his gloved fingers into her bare hips and thrusts forward. He wants to see how loud he can make her be, if he can distract her from what she’s doing enough to truly make her scream, or if she will remain dutiful, head between Edelgard’s legs until the maid is the one screaming for her.

Not a very dominant role, he wants to say, but he holds his tongue. After all, what is there for him to complain about? She may be dressed as a common servant and treating Byleth as her mistress, but Edelgard is being served properly, and that’s all he can really ask for.

Byleth knows how to pleasure her well by now, though Hubert is only able to see the results written across Edelgard’s face. The skirt of her maid dress covers Byleth enough to give them a sort of privacy, as at least as much privacy as they can have with Hubert driving into Byleth from behind, steady and rhythmic and determined to see just how much of an effect on her he can have like this.

The results that he can see on Edelgard’s face, at least, tell him that Byleth is doing a sufficient job, perhaps even more than simply sufficient. In fact, it becomes increasingly more apparent that she’s doing so well that Edelgard is already at her limit, and he decides to stop trying to see if he can manage to get Byleth to lose focus, and just let her finish what she needs to do.

Edelgard is always beautiful, but especially so when she comes, crying out for the misteress she is supposed to be serving, the mistress who can’t help but serve her. And still Hubert maintains a steady rhythm, thrusting into Byleth from behind, surprised that she hasn’t given in to her own passions yet. Perhaps she has been fighting off any pleasure just to make sure that she paid adequate attention to Edelgard, never quite able to shake her submissive nature.

“You’ve done an excellent job, my lady,” he says to her, his tone sounding every bit as mocking as he intends it to. Edelgard has moved back now, sitting back to recover, and nothing can muffle Byleth’s moans as he fucks her now. “Perhaps you would be better suited as a servant than either of us. You’re so selfless, after all.”

“ _ Ah _ ,” is all she can say in response, and he chuckles, low and sinister, because he knows that is what she prefers from him. This is how they both prefer it, but he knows that their roles don’t really matter. Even after making a fuss over Edelgard “debasing” herself by playing a maid, he knows that none of that matters here.

When it’s just the three of them, nothing else matters, and he loves them both and they love him and they love each other, and there is no need for status when they are alone. Truly, he has nothing to worry about, and if he’s being entirely honest, he doesn’t mind seeing Edelgard dressed in such a manner in the slightest.

Byleth is just barely holding out now, he can tell. When her focus was entirely on Edelgard, she was able to maintain her composure, but now it’s fading fast, and he can tell that she’s close. And so, he doesn’t let up, driving into her until he has her there, until she’s crying out for him as she comes. He finishes with a soft groan, quietly and unceremoniously, given Byleth time to recover.

When he’s caught his breath enough to speak, he says, “I do hope that was to your satisfaction, my lady.”

There is a brief silence before Edelgard laughs, saying, “Alright, you’ve done a good job, Hubert. You don’t have to keep up the act anymore.”

“You’re very convincing,” Byleth adds, and he sighs.

“Really, though, I do hope that was fun,” says Edelgard, and Byleth nods.

“It was.” She pauses for a moment before adding, “Maybe next time you guys can switch.”

Hubert contemplates this, wondering if he would be up to doing it again, if he wants a next time. Despite resisting it when they started out, he surprises himself with his willingness to play like this again, and is about to respond when he finally processes what she has said.

“You don’t mean switch  _ outfits _ , do you?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
